Through The Years
by WeasleyGrangerPotter
Summary: George remembers Fred


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter as my sister told me the other day (I can still dream can't I?)

**THROUGH THE YEARS**

I'll never forget our first year. Hell, I don't think I'll forget anything. We both went to Gryffindor and met Lee there our first night. Remember all the points we lost and the rules were broke. And when we nicked the map out of Filch's office.

Second year was just as great. We got onto the Quidditch team as Beaters and beat our old record with even more detentions. I think we caused quite a few teachers a lot of grey hairs.

When our third year arrived we were particularly excited. Ron was coming that year and that meant we had someone to aim more tricks at. That year we also met Harry and Hermione who became Ron's best friends. Harry joined the team that year and helped us destroy Slytherin. They never told us what they did that night that caused Harry to be in a coma for three days. Nor what they did to win us the house cup.

Then our fourth year begun and Ginny arrived. That year was supposed to be brilliant. We still broke loads of rules and got heaps of detentions and had great fun, but something else was sneaking around the school, leaving messages on the walls and turning students into stone. And if that wasn't bad enough but then the whole school turned against Harry, believing he was the Heir of Slytherin and the person attacking everyone just because he was a parceltongue. And then Hermione was attacked, but then something much worse happened. That day was horrible. Harry and Ron were silent as well. We couldn't take it anymore and went up to bed before dinner. I know you weren't asleep either. How could we? Our little sister was more than certainly dead. But then Percy came in around nine and told us Harry and Ron had gone after her. They were gone too. At three in the morning Percy came back in. And then everything was fine. Harry and Ron had done the impossible and had saved Ginny. And not only that but everyone attacked was fine and Gryffindor won the house cup.

Fifth year I was scared. I know you were too. By then Harry was like our brother and now that a supposed mad mass murder was on the loose, we had good reason to be nervous. We both knew how bad Harry's luck was. But we didn't let our fear show. We carried on pranking and playing Quidditch. But even Quidditch caused us fear. I couldn't believe it when I saw Harry lying on the ground. Not moving. Completely still. I feared the worse then. I know you did too. But he was fine. And then the mass murderer got into the tower and nearly killed Ron. Ron was fine and OWL's were upon us. After exams, Buckbeak escaped as did the murderer and we knew it had something to do with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It always did.

Sixth year we thought would be okay. No mass murderers or filthy serpents or murderous teachers. A normal year. How it should be. Why did we have to tempt fate? The Triwizard Tournament. It was music to our ears. 1000 galleons prize money was exactly what we needed. And then Harry's name came out as the fourth champion. Dragons, Yule Balls, Grindylows and Merpeople later, the Third Task arrived. The maze. Everything was fine until Harry and Cedric grabbed the cup. The Portkey. It took them to the graveyard. To Cedric's death, Harry's torture and V-voldemorts return. Harry managed to get back to Hogwarts. Harry won. But he gave us the prize money.

Seventh year. Great. With the Ministry refusing to open their eyes to Voldemort's return and how Dumbledore was supposedly senile and Harry insane it wasn't bound to be a fun year. Oh, and how could I forget a Ministry official teaching at Hogwarts. Teaching? Yeah right. More like taking over the entire school and making our lives hell. So we joined the illegal defence group Ron, Hermione and Harry started. We were happy. Until she banned us and Harry from playing Quidditch. Then Dad was attacked. And then Dumbledore left and she appointed herself Head Mistress. We made her life hell before escaping the school. And then she nearly got McGonagall killed and Hagrid was forced to leave. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny vanished from the school one night with Neville and Luna going with them. All we know of what happened that night is that the six of them managed to get into the Ministry but they were ambushed by Death Eaters. But then some of the Order arrived. In the battle that followed Sirius, Harry's godfather, was killed. And then Voldemort and Dumbledore appeared and fought. Harry was never the same after that. He changed. Well, who wouldn't, after having their beloved godfather murdered in front of them, for protecting you.

The rest of 96 wasn't great. We got our joke shop going and became quite successful. But there was still the news of people disappearing and dying all the time. We all spent Christmas together; nearly all of us, besides Percy, Charlie, Hermione and Tonks. Even Fleur was there. And then the Minister came and tried to bribe Harry into helping him. Needless to say he failed dismally.

1997 came round and with it more tragedy. Dumbledore was killed at the top of the Astronomy Tower by a trusted friend. Snape. Then came the plan to get Harry out of Privet Drive and we were betrayed. Voldemort knew and we lost Mad-Eye. And my ear. Bill and Fleur's wedding was fun but then the Minister was killed and the wedding was gate crashed by Death Eaters. And Ron, Hermione and Harry vanished. We didn't hear anything about them for the rest of the year.

1998 brought with it some news. The trio had been caught by Death Eaters but they escaped, but now the Death Eaters knew Ron was with them so we had to go into hiding. Bill came by a couple of weeks later with news that the trio were safe and staying at his and Fleur's place. Remus also dropped by saying that Tonks had had the baby and his name was Teddy. Harry was godfather. None of us were surprised. Besides Tonks and now Teddy, harry was all Remus had left. And then the next day we heard that Hermione, Ron and Harry had achieved the impossible. They had broken into Gringotts and got out on the back of a dragon. We laughed ourselves silly when we heard. And then the message came. Hermione, Harry and Ron were at Hogwarts. Voldemort and the Death Eaters were coming. We were fighting. I remember that night easily. I wish I didn't. Hogwarts had always a safe place for us and to see it on fire and falling apart like that … I ended up with Bill and Fleur. We were amazed when Voldemort allowed us an hour to regroup and rest. We walked back to the Great Hall. The place was a mess; half the wall was blown away and rubble lay everywhere. Lined on the floor were the bodies. People were being cured or standing around crying, either with relief about someone being safe, or with grief due to a loved one being gone. I saw Mum, Dad and Percy kneeling down around a body. Crying. I thought that it was Ginny or Ron or Hermione or it wasn't. I couldn't believe it. But when dad hugged me and begun to shake I realised it wasn't a nightmare. I remained in shock for the rest of the hour. How could you be gone? We had always known what each other were thinking or feeling. How could you be gone and I hadn't felt you leave? The next thing I remember happening was Voldemort's voice echoing thought the castle, saying Harry was dead. If I hadn't been numb from your death I think I would have fallen apart. My twin and honorary brother were gone. We all stumbled out onto the lawn. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were ahead and it was their desperate screams that told us it was true. The Death Eaters and Voldemort were standing there, waiting. And Harry was lying at Voldemorts feet. Dead. We all started screaming and here it gets blurry. All I knew was the pain and the burning desire for revenge. I wanted to avenge Harry and, even more, you. The battle started up again and we ended up back in the Great Hall. I was fighting Yaxley with Lee. All I heard was screams and yelling and a pounding in my ears. The centaurs broke through the doors along with the house elves, all of whom were attacking the Death Eaters. And then I saw mum fighting Bellatrix and I felt fear join the anger and pain. And then Bellatrix fell and Voldemort screamed. And then just as he turned on mum, and we all believed her dead, Harry whipped off his Invisibility Cloak. I'd never felt that terrified in my life before. Just watching Harry and Voldemort circle one another, wands drawn. I listened to Harry's speech. Of how Snape had always been on our side as a spy and how he had loved Harry's mother. Of how Dumbledore and then Draco and now Harry all owned the wand Voldemort wanted so desperately. And then the jets of light flew out of the wands and collided. Red and green. And how Voldemort's wand flew into the air and as he fell back, dead. There was silence for a moment and then everyone was cheering and we all ran and crushed Harry in an enormous hug. It was finally over. We'd won the war.

I still find it hard to believe you're gone. Even a year later. I know we promised to die together and we didn't. I know I promised revenge but I never completely got it. But I promise I'll stop moping and get a move on with life. I know it's what you'd want. I just have one last thing to do.

'Goodbye Fred,' whispered George as he rose from where he'd been sitting next to his late twins grave. And, as he walked back down the hill towards his home, he could have sworn he heard another voice, one he knew better than his own.

'About time.'

**That was so difficult to write. I almost stopped at the part where George saw Fred's body. I was too upset. Anyways, I hope you like it and please review. It means a lot to me and really makes my day.**


End file.
